User talk:The Light6
Chainsawkind Since Kanayas lipstick can change into a chainsaw and chainsawkind exist I believe we should either change the makeupkind page to makeupkind/chainsawkind or create a seperate page for chainsawkind. Its up to you and Aepokk wherether or not this happens. The2ndplayer (talk) 00:16, February 13, 2014 (UTC) More parallels The Dolorasa mothered The Sufferer and later grew to take on the same goal. Porrim Maryam mothers Kankri and has also taken up a similar view. Suprised this connection hasn't been drawn. Should this be approved I will add it immediately. The2ndplayer (talk) 01:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Messages Stop deleting my page!Pileofdoodoo (talk) 00:43, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :The reason your page was deleted was explained to you, this wiki isn't the place for it and it is recreated it will be deleted again and you will receive an official warning. - The Light6 (talk) 01:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Okay.Pileofdoodoo (talk) 01:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Follow me and BrianAGKChiemHK. Pileofdoodoo (talk) 01:19, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Arms Sorry in advance if I am not posting this message where I should. I am fairly new to the comic and I am watching a "Let's read" by ColabHQ an I have noticed that a weird arm appears from time to time.To make it clear: I want to make sure I don't miss anything, while I am listening the "Let's read", I have the actual comic in a separated tab. I have notice a wird arm with a blue end appearing on some pages. Why is it weird ? Because in the video the arm is missing. I can see it on the actual comic page , but not in the video. Is this something which will be explained later ? Please explain . Ouwlikinz (talk) 09:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :The arms are a retcon added on the 5th of April, 2013. The reason for the retcon will be explained once you reach the pages that were released on that date. - The Light6 (talk) 10:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Time shenanigans vs. weird time shit it's like you didn't even read the article "dave said time shenanigans once, omg soooo cooool.. i'll use that and ignore the fact that weird time shit, weird plot shit and weird puzzle shit are part of the same series of articles and the time article itself REFERS TO THIS and even LINKS TO THE ONGOING GAGS PAGE because of it.. who cares if the phrase time shenanigans has nothing to do with anything" way to go dumbass now go ahead and delete this post to mask how stupid you are, and then ban me in the hopes that nobody ever tries to correct your idiotic mistakes ever again seems like it's a normal website you're looking for, not a wiki :Coming into a wiki with a confrontational attitude and insulting an admin isn't going to get you anywhere fast. :That being said, the idea of them being a "series" is a purely cosmetic idea done by early editors of the wiki, our current policy is to use the "use the most complete confirmed canon name available". And that being said "weird time shit" has never been used in MSPA, meanwhile "time shenanigans" has been used multiple times, and not just by Dave. It is the most canon name available, things like "weird puzzle shit" are so named because they are also canon terms. - The Light6 (talk) 05:47, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Thank you for moving my post from nonexisting "discussion" page. I should've think a little longer on why nodoby created such page- :It's no problem, but now you know for the future. - The Light6 (talk) 16:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Trollian Want to talk on trollian? My trolltag is gamzeeMakara :I'm afraid I don't have Trollian, sorry. - The Light6 (talk) 16:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Just popping by to say hi! Check in Has anything major happened here since my last check in? User:Per Ankh ED 21:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, nothing I can think of. - The Light6 (talk) 05:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, good. Just making sure nothing's blowing up that isn't supposed to! :D User:Per Ankh ED 06:22, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Article renaming template So I was checking th erecent wiki activity and noticed that you were looking for suggestions for images to use in the article renaming template you're working on. Maybe you could use one of the angry reaction faces from the naming box running gag. Or you could use an image of one of the characters who gets renamed a lot, like Jaspers, Casey, Serenity or one of the Exiles. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, I do like the naming box gag suggestion. However I am thinking that Jade's non-reaction/unsure name status might be better than one of the angry denials, because it might reflect the proposal nature better sort of like "this article has a proposed rename, are we sure we want to rename it?" type thing. But I am still open to others thoughts. - The Light6 (talk) 11:07, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I like the idea of it being Casey or Serenity a lot, actually. 20:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Just for the record so I don't forget, SN seems to personally support a dancing Lil Seb. - The Light6 (talk) 22:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think that's an idea we can all get behind. 05:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Helping the wiki Hey, I was wondering if there was another way I could help out the wiki. Also how does one become a staff member on the wiki? My Trollian (Pesterchum) is gamzeeMakara, msg me "MiRaClEs BaBy, MoThEr FuCkIn' MiRaClEs" (talk) 02:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :The best way to help the wiki currently is just by editing, there are plenty of spots where the wiki is lacking, for ideas you may consider looking at the project list. As for becoming a staff member, there is currently no formal process for this, in the past editors have been promoted to staff by proving themselves through their contributions. Also I am afraid I don't have Trollian. - The Light6 (talk) 05:29, May 1, 2014 (UTC) If you ever need some help Light just leave me a message on my talk page or get a pesterchum and pester me (gamzeeMakara) "MiRaClEs BaBy, MoThEr FuCkIn' MiRaClEs" (talk) 19:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Blurb Thanks I was able to get them all to work. I had been using the drop down, but I guess something got messed up. Thanks. A more complete Fashion Ambassador link should be added if possible though. Also, I just went through all the Scribblettes, and there are more than the 42 listed (a lot more, but that is probably why they aren't all linked). 10:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Hanajibu Her title is a joke I need your input here: Talk:Nepeta Leijon#Her title's a joke. The2ndplayer (talk) 04:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) woops I don't know how my edit removed your changes, I may have been looking at previous revisions before I made the edit, I didn't mean to undo any changes though... so sorry about that.Whohoohuwhu (talk) 08:35, May 22, 2014 (UTC) fuck you